In the closet
by animepie
Summary: It's just a silly KaRe fic about what they would do on a coffee break.


This is my first fic that I sent in so please be kind and don't mind it since I wrote it out of compete boredom. It's just a mindless drabble with no actual goal. So sit back and enjoy(hopefully).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. The rights belong to the wonderful people that worked onits production.

****

**In the closet**

"So Kai, what did you want to show me?" They were looking around in a supply closet at their work. The slate-haired male shut the door behind them and pointed to a shelf on the farthest wall. The nekojin walked over and looked up at where his companion's finger pointed. Too soon did his body fall smack against the wall itself.

"Ow, what happened?" He asked with pain from the sudden collision. He turned around and hot lips pressed against his as broad arms held him in place against the room's support.

Rei's back slid against the wall under the towering pressure that Kai forced down. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled forward, pressing those inaction lips tighter. Kai's tongue made entrance and entwined with Rei's making a wet passion. Slowly, the necessity of breath came upon them and they both unlock from their fiery moment.

Rei looked at his elder and softly breathed out. "What are you doing?"

The other replied with a smirk, looking at the flushed face beneath him.

"It's the first break that we've had in a while and I plan to enjoy it." The boy with raven hair chuckled at this response. He too was longing for his lover all day. Just as Kai was to resume his favourite hobby, full-body examination of his kitty, a thought dawned on Rei.

"Wait," He pushed Kai away. "What happens if someone sees us? I mean, our boss has a really annoying voice to begin with and who knows how long she's going to be in our faces. She's not a pleasant sight and the less I have to look at her the bett-."

As Rei was caught up in his continuous chatter, Kai became irritated by how much precious make-out time they were losing. Knowing how the other hardly stopped once started, he attacked the source.

Continuing their lip-locked passion once more, Rei completely forgot what he was going on about. He was amazed at how he could lose all thoughts and worries whenever Kai kissed him. In seconds, they were lying on the ground, Kai's hand running up Rei's shirt. Just as Rei was lost in the moment, Kai was taking pleasure at the sounds of his kitten's moans. They were so caught up that they didn't even hear the handle of the door turn.

A little girl with tiny, brown pigtails looked into the room and stared at the people in front of her.

"Mrs. Cauliflower, I've found them." The child called out behind herself before resuming watching with curiousity as the two teenage boys were going at it. (Oo)

An old middle-aged woman walked over to the closet door.

"Oh good, you're here. I need both your help with something." Her content face mangled into a mixture of shock and disgust as she saw the act in which Rei was unzipping Kai's fly and Kai was peeling off Rei's shirt. She was nearly in spasms when she noticed the girl looking at the two with such interest.

"Emi, You should run off now and tell the others to stop looking for them now." The woman commanded with a forced smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, ma'am." The almost five-year-old replied; her eyes still glued to the boys. Mrs. Cauliflower had to turn her around herself just to get her moving. When Emi left, the smile on her face turned grim as she faced the sweaty teens.

"YOU TWO STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She ordered with a voice so loud it was shrieking. The two teens were shaken out of their excursion and blinked at the woman whose face was red.

More kids came running at the sound of the lady's voice and peered through the closet door as well. They could see the sweat running down their faces and what more, Kai had Rei pinned and was lying atop of him.

Kai and Rei both flushed at the little (literally) audience that they had. Mrs. Cauliflower satisfied that they finally caught notice, closed the door to let them collect themselves.

A few minutes later…

"I cannot believe that you would do something so elicit in a kindergarten class no less! Do realize how many you've probably scarred for this!" She had them sitting in front of her as she screamed about morality. Kai was carefully droning the hag out while Rei just stared down sheepishly; his eyes were filled with humor.

"Think of this as a learning experience for them." Kai said smugly. He could care less.

This response drove the woman berserk.

"How dare you use such disrespect for me! When I was your age, blah blah blah."

A group of kindergarteners looked at the vocal wrath of the "nagging hag". A latecomer joined the group and looked at the scene with confusion.

"What's going on?" The boy asked.

"Oh," One of the other boys spoke up. "I think she's scolding them for fighting."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I think the mean-looking guy was winning."


End file.
